Merry Christmas, Zero
by irmina
Summary: Kaname Kuran and Ichiru Kiryuu share a lover: Zero Kiryuu, Ichiru's twin. On Christmas Eve, a year after they become lovers, Kaname and Ichiru gave Zero very special Christmas and Anniversary gifts.


Hi, everyone! Please enjoy my second story.

**Pairing**: Kaname/Zero/Ichiru

**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, threesome, super adorable masochist Zero

**Disclaimer**: Kaname, Zero, and Ichiru belong to Matsuri Hino

**AN**: As you know, Kaname/Zero is my most favorite pairing. But I cannot resist Ichiru/Zero. They are so adorable especially with Zero being the submissive one to his younger twin. I always fantasize Kaname/Zero/Ichiru together. So this special story was born. It took me a while to figure it out, but I just know that this was going to be a special Christmas/Holiday edition. I hope you will enjoy it. Merry Christmas!

**Merry Christmas, Zero**

"Thank you for the meals, Zero."

"It's really wonderful, Nii-san."

"My pleasure, Kaname. Ichiru."

Zero smiled at the two males sitting across of him at the dining table. They just finished Zero's home-cook Christmas Eve dinner, which included clam chowder soup, Caesar salad, and Rosemary steak with baked red potatoes. Zero loved to cook meals to his two most beloved persons: his two lovers. Yes, as strange as it was Kaname, Zero, and Ichiru were lovers. Or to be more precise, Kaname and Ichiru shared Zero as their lover.

It all started a year ago. Kaname realized his love for Zero and wanted to make Zero his lover. When he confided in Ichiru, Zero's little twin brother, Ichiru didn't let Kaname have Zero for himself because Ichiru loved his twin more than a brotherly love. Having been in good terms, Kaname and Ichiru decided that they both would have Zero. So on Christmas Eve a year ago, Kaname and Ichiru confessed their loves to Zero and asked him to be their lover. To their surprise and joy, Zero agreed to have both as his lovers. The three of them had lived together and had a wonderful relationship since then. Today they were celebrating Christmas Eve as well as their first anniversary as lovers.

"Are you ready for dessert? I made tiramisu."

Zero stood up to collect the dirty dishes but Kaname held Zero's wrist, causing Zero to stand still and looked questioningly at Kaname.

"I don't want tiramisu."

"But I already made it especially for you and Ichiru. It's your favorite."

"We will have it later. Right now we want something much better than tiramisu for dessert."

"…."

"Come, Nii-san."

Ichiru stood up and approached Zero. He took Zero's free hand and led him to the family room where the decorated Christmas tree stood gloriously. Kaname followed them; a mischievous smile adorned his face. Ichiru led Zero to sit on the sofa next to the tree, while Kaname picked up two presents from under the tree. After giving one present to Ichiru, who's sitting next to Zero's right, Kaname sat next to Zero's left. Kaname and Ichiru kissed Zero's cheeks lovingly and placed the presents on Zero's hands.

"Merry Christmas, Zero."

"Happy first anniversary, Nii-san."

Zero blushed and was too stunned to say anything. After a quiet ten seconds Zero murmured a soft 'Thank you' and anxiously opened Ichiru's present. He carefully untangled the purple ribbon and un-wrapped the silver wrapper. He found a beautiful big square velvet box. Zero's heart was beating fast as he opened the lid, but soon it stopped beating as he looked at the object. It's a silver collar with a heart-shaped amethyst stone in the center.

"Ichiru…?" Zero looked at Ichiru questioningly.

Ichiru smiled and picked up the beautiful collar from the box. Locking his amethyst eyes with Zero's, Ichiru locked the collar around Zero's slender neck. It fit perfectly.

"I know it will look beautiful on you, Nii-san."

Ichiru grabbed the handle of the collar and pulled Zero close to him, their faces were less than an inch apart. Zero felt Ichiru's breath on his face and shuddered. He closed his eyes as Ichiru kissed his lips tenderly. Zero kissed back and wrapped his arms around Ichiru's neck.

"Ahem … I think it's time to open my present now." Kaname chuckled.

Zero blushed and released his arms from Ichiru's neck. "I'm sorry …"

"It's okay, Love."

Zero picked up the crimson box from the sofa and tore the wrapper. His face was bit red as he opened the box. He quickly closed the lid back and shoved the box into Kaname's face. Kaname caught the box before it fell to the floor.

"Pervert! I'm not going to wear those!" Zero pouted and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Come on, Zero. You wore Ichiru's, why not mine? Don't you love me?"

"It has nothing to do with love!"

"Why, you make me sad, Zero. I picked those with all my love, you know."

"Hmmmph…!" Zero looked away.

Kaname and Ichiru couldn't help laughing at Zero's childish reaction.

"Please …. You will make the both of us very happy."

"Fine! Since you insist why don't you put them on me?

"With all my love and pleasure, Zero."

Kaname eagerly opened the box in his hands and took out the handcuff and silk purple thong. He smiled and looked meaningfully at Ichiru while passing the handcuff to him. Ichiru, who knew the meaning of Kaname's unspoken request, happily picked up the handcuff and started licking the back of Zero's neck. It was one of Zero's most sensitive spots.

Zero moaned and closed his eyes; unaware of Kaname's slender fingers opening the buttons of his shirt and Ichiru's warm fingers tracing delicate touches from his shoulders down to his arms and wrists. Zero's eyes snapped open when he heard a 'click'. He found his upper body naked and his wrists handcuffed behind his back. Zero couldn't help shivering and his legs felt like jelly. The handcuff and his lovers' dominance aroused him. The bulge in his pants was proof his arousal.

Kaname licked Zero's navel while his hands started unzipping Zero's pants. His long fingers traced tender touches along Zero's smooth thighs and legs as he lowered Zero's pants to the ground. Ichiru's lips never left Zero's neck and his fingers caressed Zero's smooth chest as Kaname put the silk thong on Zero. Kaname pulled Zero by the collar so he would stand on his knees on the sofa. Kaname's fingers caressed Zero's hips while his ruby eyes looked at Zero's almost naked body with admiration.

"Beautiful." Zero blushed at Kaname's admiration.

"The thong looks perfect on you, Nii-san."

Ichiru pressed his chest against Zero's bare back and touched Zero's erection through the thong. The smooth silk material rubbing his erection made Zero tremble from pleasure.

"Aaahhh … Ichiru …."

"Why, Nii-san. We haven't even started yet."

Ichiru traced kisses along Zero's back while undressing himself with his free hand. His other hand never stopped playing with Zero's manhood. Kaname took off his shirt and pants; his passionate eyes locked with Zero's shy ones. Soon we found Kaname sitting naked on the sofa facing Zero, and Ichiru on his knees naked behind Zero.

"Are you ready for the rest of your gift, Love?" Kaname asked his lover lovingly.

"Mmmm …" Zero nodded and smiled shyly.

"You will love our gifts, Nii-san. After all you are our most beloved."

Ichiru touched Zero's chin and turned his face to look at him. He brought his face closer to Zero's face and locked his lips with Zero's. Their tongues danced inside their wet mouths. Kaname sucked Zero's erection through the thong and his long fingers pinched Zero's hard nipples. Zero wished his hands were free so he could caress his twin's cheek and Kaname's silky brown hair.

'_Damn handcuff'_ thought Zero.

Zero was disappointed from the sudden lost of pleasure when Kaname and Ichiru stopped their movements. The disappointment was replaced with anticipation when both Kaname and Ichiru brought the thong down to his knees, caressing his thighs in the process.

Kaname lied down on his back; the back of his head rested on the armrest. He pulled Zero's collar until his face and Zero's were only two inches apart.

Zero's current position was so enticing. He looked like on all fours except both hands were handcuffed behind his back. Kaname was under him; their faces and erections almost touching each other. Ichiru was behind Zero, ready to take him from behind.

Kaname tugged Zero's collar with one hand and kissed Zero's lips passionately. His free hand pinched Zero's nipple. Ichiru opened Zero's bosoms and licked Zero's tight hole with his wet tongue. Soon his tongue pushed inside Zero's cavern and danced. Zero's stomach tightened from pleasure. Zero broke his kiss with Kaname and gasped for air.

"Ichiru… take me …" Zero pleaded his younger twin brother, who could not refuse his beloved brother's wish.

"Your wish is my command, Nii-san."

Ichiru positioned his erection on his twins' waiting entrance and plunged it inside with one force.

"Aaaaaahhhhh ….Ichiru…" Zero screamed from the pain and pleasure. He always loved it when his twin took him rough.

"Faster, Ichiru."

"As you wish, my Love."

Ichiru moved his erection faster inside Zero's tight hole. Zero would have collapsed from pleasure if Kaname wasn't under him.

Kaname's position was now reversed from before: his mouth was underneath Zero's tempting erection and his erection was underneath Zero's mouth. Kaname tugged Zero's collar and plunged his erection into Zero's mouth. Zero bopped his head up and down, and sucked Kaname's manhood. Kaname tightened his grip on Zero's collar and sucked Zero's weeping erection. Soon we found Kaname, Zero, and Ichiru moving their erections in sync with each other. They moved faster as they got closer to climax, and soon they shot their semen together. Ichiru came inside Zero; Kaname and Zero came inside each others' mouths. Both Kaname and Zero drank all the semen. Zero collapsed on top of Kaname, and Ichiru on top of Zero. They stayed still for a silent ten minutes, enjoying their after intense love-making time.

Ichiru removed himself from Zero and opened the handcuff.

"That was really good." Ichiru smiled and dropped the handcuff to the floor.

Zero wiggled his now free hands and stood up, Ichiru's come dripping from his hole. As he was about to walk to clean the dining table, Kaname grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you are going? I have yet to give you the rest of my present."

Zero blushed like a schoolgirl. He knew exactly what Kaname meant.

Zero positioned his face between Kaname's opened legs. He took Kaname's limp manhood in his mouth and started to move his skillful tongue the way Kaname liked it. Soon Kaname's manhood was erected again and Zero felt Kaname's pre-cum inside his mouth.

Kaname dig his nails into his palm and squeezed his blood into Ichiru's waiting hand. After his fingers were covered with Kaname's blood, Ichiru pressed one finger inside Zero's entrance. His finger moved deep into the hole until it reached Zero's prostate. Zero moaned from pleasure. Ichiru added two fingers and made a circling movement inside to stretch Zero's hole. When he felt that Zero was stretch enough for Kaname, Ichiru removed his fingers.

Zero positioned his hole above Kaname's waiting erection and lowered himself. Kaname's erection felt warm inside of him. Kaname closed his eyes when Zero moved his hips up and down. Zero's tight hole rubbed the perfect spot of his manhood, causing Kaname to shiver. Ichiru pressed his bare chest against Zero's bare back. His one hand played with Zero's nipple while the other one pumped Zero's now erected manhood. He rubbed his erection against Zero's back.

Zero rode Kaname faster as he was approaching his climax. Ichiru felt Zero's climax was coming. He increased the speed of his pump on Zero's erection and his own rubbing erection against Zero's back. Kaname also felt his climax coming. He pushed himself up with one hand and his other hand embraced Zero's the back of Zero's head. Kaname tilted Zero's head to the side and without warning sank his fangs into Zero's tattooed neck. Zero was unable to hold his climax from the double penetration through his hole and pierced neck. He shot his come onto Ichiru's hand and Kaname's stomach.

"Ka…na...me…!"

Zero embraced Kaname and sank his fangs into Kaname's neck. The act of intimate penetration brought electricity throughout Kaname's body. Within seconds Kaname shot his come inside Zero. The bloody intimate vampiric act was so arousing, Ichiru came right after Kaname. He shot his come to Zero's back and the sofa.

Kaname and Zero removed their fangs and licked each others' wounds. Zero sat on the sofa and embraced his two lovers, who sat next to his left and right.

Zero looked to his left and smiled at his twin. He gave Ichiru a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, Ichiru."

Zero looked to his right and smiled at Kaname. He gave Kaname a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, Kaname."

"Thank you for my wonderful Christmas gift and anniversary gift."

Kaname and Ichiru kissed Zero's cheek at the same time and smiled.

"I love you, Zero." Kaname said lovingly.

"I love you, Nii-san." Ichiru said tenderly.

The three of them snuggled in the sofa and soon fell asleep.

**The End**

Hope you enjoy this special Christmas edition. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your time is greatly appreciated.


End file.
